The human diarrheal pathogen Vibrio cholerae expresses several virulence determinants in order to interact successfully with its host. Coordinate regulation of these different gene products is under the control of the ToxR/ToxT regulatory system. Our lab is studying the roles of these two regulatory proteins in controlling virulence in Vibrio cholerae.